Hereafter
by nakneknik
Summary: A special case deserves a special place – far from the scars and broken promises of yesterday, close to the hopeful optimism of tomorrow. Sakuno faces the past in the present, and the hereafter that lies beyond. [Complete LegitlyandHappyEndinglyComplete]
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMERS**

I don't own The Prince of Tennis as well as The New Prince of Tennis or The Prince of Tennis II. These amazing works belong to the amazing Konomi Takeshi-sensei and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Another disclaimer for Lizz's cover for the song Answer by Megurine Luka as well as one of my fave artist – **w** for the cover. Check out the youtube video by Lizz! Both song cover and this artwork made me so emotional.

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

**OKAY! Another fanfic I saw over my file dump. If you're reading this, then it means I've mustered up the courage to post this up. Tis based on a true story btw! Hope you'll enjoy~!**

_**Hereafter**_

Synopsis: A special case deserves a special place – far from the scars and broken promises of yesterday, close to the hopeful optimism of tomorrow. Sakuno faces the past in the present, and the hereafter that lies beyond. [Complete]?

/

**I**

_I was busy with my workbook back then – although I held the pen properly, wrote legibly, and so on, my mind was somewhere else. I had a fight with him last night and even now, he hasn't contacted me. My eyes gaze at the mobile phone who seemed to be closer to me than ever before – I even programmed it on vibrate and with tune so as to not (hopefully) miss a message from him._

_Just as I was about to put a period on my sentence, I heard a knock at the door. A light squeak was my reply before I stood up and opened it. "Oh, Obaa-chan, is there something the matter?" I asked as my grandmother came into view._

_She looked at me with her deep eyes for a few minutes before caressing my cheeks. "You've cried all night. Why are you up so early?"_

_Did I? I thought to myself. And as if my Grandma's glasses understood, it showed me how puffed out my eyes were. Of course, I did not want to trouble her so I waved my hand as a reply. "I – I was just frustrated with work, Lola. Don't worry about it."_

_I earned a sigh from my Grandmother. She went near my study area and caressed the workbook I was currently – forcing – my mind and body and heart and soul to work on. I knew what she was going to say, she'd tell me to get some rest and do my work when I'm up for it. That's how it always was, but for some unexplainable reason, that moment, it was different._

_She looked me in the eyes and said, "You think he's what makes the sun shine, but darling, he's not. He's what makes your eyes tear and your mind amiss. He's the thoughts in your head that rip you apart, and the cause of those feelings that tear up your heart. My dear child – I know you love him, but he's killing you."_

**II**

It's really a mystery how nature can hold such an impact to one's eyes – to one's soul… how a simple view of the sunrise can light up – not only the physical structures around – but also, somewhat, melt the intangible chains that restricted the optimism of one's life.

/

"_Forget about him." Tomoka suddenly blurted out._

_I blinked as I looked up at my best friend. "What are you talking about now?" I huffed, showing her a confused look. We were on our way to grab lunch back then._

_She just continued to walk which earned her a frown from me. "Hey," I started, "if this is your way of slipping out from treating me, it's not going to work because –"_

"_You're losing yourself, trying to hold onto someone who doesn't care about losing you." she said, cutting me off from whatever I had to say. "You are losing sleep over someone who's sleeping well – with, probably, a whole other girl on his mind. You are sitting there staring at your phone waiting for a text or call from him who is probably already on the phone with that other girl. You are posting and retweeting sad posts on how hurt you are and how much you miss him – hoping he sees it but he's busy worrying about the other girl and her posts."_

"_Hey, Tomoka, that's enough." I countered._

"_No, it's not. You're crying over someone who's not even there to reassure anything to you. If you aren't the girl, he's giving his all to, then he shouldn't be the boy you're still dedicated to. That's just how it is."_

**III**

**Love is blind.**

It's not a _Yes OR No. _It's a definite Yes AND no. It doesn't just make one blind. It makes one deaf – it's made to miss the lectures and advises of the people that care. It makes one mute – to fail to express, to shout, to cry the pain that ensues. It makes one numb – from the everyday suffering and conflict of not just with the person but, ultimately, with oneself; if true love makes one blind… toxic love can bring so much more.

_/_

"_I don't want to hurt you," he said._

"_I don't care." I tell him with all honesty – because I really don't. He could leave me for the moon yet I wouldn't regret a second of the time we __**can **__spend together – from those moments and the pasts we've shared, I knew I'd rather have my heart broken – give this so-called "love" another shot, than not have this. So, I made a contract with myself. I will love him and forget the consequences – just this once, he can have everything._

"_I… people keep telling me that I'm making you my rebound or something. My cousin's warning you but… but I really do feel love for you; but… but I really don't want to hurt you."_

"_Please, please make up your mind. But let me say this – love isn't just about the blissful feeling of __**feeling in love**_it's also about taking risks and hoping to stitch up the torn pieces."

_/_

Three years…that is, without a doubt, a very long time – and for heaven's sake, flashbacks had to make its way to her mind.

_/_

"_Hey, do you believe in magic?" I asked him while sipping my favorite milk shake._

_He looked at me with those matter-of-fact eyes of his before saying, "I believe in you." which gained him a confused look from me. "And you're the closest thing to magic that I've found."_

**IV**

Thoughts of the many yesterdays flashed back like mad, mad, _mad_ torrents – as if saying 'suffer the consequences of thy stupid actions!'

_/_

"_I'm sorry… I'm really sorry." He murmured endlessly, as if his words of apology would make everything right again._

_I held one of his arms while he was hugging me – he knew for a fact that I was a crybaby, but something inside of me didn't want me to shed tears within those moments. "It's okay. But I think you should go. I forgive you, if that's what you're worried about – I think I always will. But it doesn't mean you didn't hurt me; it doesn't make it go away."_

**V**

A drop of crystal landed on her hands. _Rain? _She thought. But upon looking up at the sky – the vast golden rays over the azure sky welcomed her.

"Sis?" A soft, sleepy voice approached her from behind which made the young maiden jump in surprise. She was welcomed by the sight of a younger lady, rubbing off the evidence of a good night's sleep from her eyes – she was woken up by the breeze that entered the room.

"O-oh, Kit. Sorry, did I – perhaps, woke you up?" she asked her self-proclaimed sister who was still busy feeling the aftermath of her sleep.

"Kind-of – woaw, wait. Why are you crying? What happened?"

Kit's outburst made her blink – realizing that the _rain _she was looking for actually came from her eyes, and as if her sister's hands, rubbing her back, were the trigger – the torrent of emotions flooded her being.

"Kit… I want to call him." she started, "just to know how he's doing."

"Are you crazy? You can't do that! You can't talk to someone who held your heart at the palm of their hands and pretended that it never happened!"

"I just want to ask why – why's it so hard to get over him. I want to know if he felt the pain – those knives that (maybe) stabbed his sides like it did to me. I want to know if he ever felt lonely, or if things reminded him of the memories we had."

"Kit, I… I just want to check and reassure myself if I really loved him, or was this just obsession over helping him from moving on… but it had to be, right? It had to be love – to miss someone like this, so much; like hell. Maybe it won't matter in thirty years; maybe I won't even remember his name. But right now, in this very moment, it matters, and it freaking hurts – and I'm still trying to be okay with that."

Kit held her tight, stroking her auburn locks gently. "You have to take the good with the bad, just smile when you're sad, love what you've got and move on from what you had. Always think of forgiveness but never forget – learn from your mistakes but never regret. Because, Nee, people change; things go wrong, but in three words, and you know this, – it goes on."

Sobs echoed through the room as she held onto her little sister. "You know… I used to think I set fires in his eyes – but I've learned that it was just a reflection of the one's he's set in mine." She said in-between her weeps.

A faint laugh was Kit's answer before adding, "You talk about him like he puts stars in the sky."

…

"I hope someday, someone asks me about him – and I'll laugh; instead of feeling this double-edged dagger in my chest and eventually tell people: he was my worst mistake – a mistake I'll never regret, because he turned out to be the lesson I've learned from best."

**Epilogue**

_You have memories with __**Echizen Ryoma **_and 2 others

My phone's screen lit up as the contents of today's memory made its way. _How ironic._ I thought as a small smile crept up my face. I hummed a very soft tune.

"Madame, I know how happy you are for today but please do stay still." A voice whose softness had been thrown out of the window hours ago due to my lack of cooperation murmured.

I chuckled lightly and turned off my phone, glancing back at her. "Yes, Timn, but I've told you before, I don't need to look flashy. It's just a wedding." I giggled and waved my hand to dismiss her shocked expression. As my ever-so-friendly make-up artist/friend babbled on, I found my thoughts drifting away, passed the borders of time as I continue that wonderfully melancholic tune.

_Tap…taptap…taptaptaptaptap….taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap_

"_What in the world are you typing over there?!" I asked, accidentally raising my voice as I adjusted the mic; I think the face I made was the cherry on top when I saw him look at me, his surprised face turning into an apologetic one._

"_Gah! Sorry about that, love. I just…kind-of feel super giddy s'all. I mean, it's been a while since we've talked like this. I just miss you so much." He said, finishing off with that childish grin that he knew I'd always fall for._

_He's getting way too ahead of himself if he thinks I'm still gonna fall for that. I thought and turned off the video on my end. "… … …"_

"_Uh, love, you there?"_

"… … …"

"_Heyyy, yohoo~ Sa-chan, you there?"_

"… … …"

"_Darn it, Sa-chan, say something!"_

"_Something." I finally decided to say, turning off the mic to giggle a bit; not too loud though, wouldn't want to wake up my Father in the middle of the night._

"_SAKUNO RYUZAKI YOU ARE SHOWING YOUR FACE TO ME RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I AM GOING FULL THE RING SADAKO AND KISS YOU OVER THE COMPUTER SCREEN."_

_I blinked, flabbergasted at the fact that it was his first time raising his voice like that. When the surprise feeling had subsided, I grinned, my video still off. "Yeah, I'd like to see you try."_

"_Ugh, Sa-chan, love, please. I'm already frustrated at the fact that we can't date like normal couples do and this is the only way for us to see each other –" I heard a long intake of breath, " – so would you please show yourself to me now?"_

"So you and him first met over the internet before in person?" Timn asked as she expertly braided and styled my hair. I was pulled out of my reverie and had to look at her as if she asked the dumbest question ever.

"Hun, don't look at me as if I just asked something stupid. I asked because you seem to know his favorite song, you've been humming it for quite some time now." She added nonchalantly as she placed more bobby pins on my hair.

I smiled lightly, completely back to reality and turned to face her through the mirror. "Yes…" I started and told her the story between the person and I.

I didn't know why; but I ended up not leaving a single detail untold – that I first met him over a SNS where he comforted me when my Grandpa died; that we actually fake dated first because of my stalkers; that he somewhat cheated but the affair only lasted 5 hours tops; that we had no communication for a while and patched things up later in the end. Nothing was left in secret. "He even joked and asked me why in the world would I catch my own bouquet in our wedding day." I giggled and stopped there after realizing the situation, a blush making its way to my face.

"Must've been quite the roller coaster ride for you two." Was the only comment the oh-so verbose make-up artist had come up with.

A small curve of my lips, as I met her eyes with a nod, were my reply. "Mhm…" I hummed in agreement after a while, "It was… but it was fun." My eyes made its way back to my phone as flashes of the texts came one by one.

"_I can't wait to get married to her."_

"Sakuno?"

"_Imma stay behind and catch her bouquet then."_

"Madame Sakuno!"

_His laugh echoed through my headphones; "Why would you catch your own bouquet?"_

"Mademoiselle Sakuno Ryuzaki!"

"WA-!" I blinked and pushed myself back as I realized someone was so near in front of me; I ended up on the floor, my bum hitting the carpeted floor first. A wince was my reply to the cold velvety floor; somehow blaming it for its natural existence.

"Enough reminiscing! The ceremony's starting! Get in the car, hurry!"

With one last look at Timn, whom I only had spent half a day with, I walked out of the car. The surprised stares welcomed my entrance. Thank heavens Timn agreed I could wear flats; or else her masterpiece would've gone tumbling down. The design of my white tunic dress flowed down to the floor; the hues of blue and violet at the hem harmonizing with the wooden floor at my every step; the intricate seams and embroideries of pearls and diamonds shining under the blessing of the chandeliers' light. Such a wonderfully simple… but elegant affair.

"Affair, huh…" I murmured lightly as I walked.

I straightened my back, returning their shocked expressions with a smile, and as I turned to see the altar; onyx eyes met those majestic grayish blue orbs…for the first time after years of silence. I mustered up enough courage for this, I turned to look down, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Luckily, the music did not stop from my actions. When I held my head back up, I flashed him the sweetest smile I could give and walked towards his side, much to the surprise of those present, held his hand and gazed back at those ethereal orbs, and mouthed what any person in my place would have said.

"_Congratulations."_

Upon arriving at the reception, I was bombarded with questions from our friends. They all gawked at either how short I was or how I looked prettier in person than the pictures he had once shown to them.

The swarm of women huddled up on the center of the vicinity, whereas I was also there as I got dragged by An. For some reason, the bride forgot to throw her flowers after the ceremony back at the church.

As the MC of the reception built up the excitement of the crowd and readied the waiting bachelorettes for the toss, the bride blissfully smiled to the crowd and turned her back to us, tossing her bouquet. The results? Well…

"Sakuno! OMG." An said for the umpteenth time, ah, I'll never get tired of her German accent – still thinking how she got it, though. I laughed and waved my hand to dismiss her comments. "The bride's giving you the cold shoulder, though." She added which made me nervously laugh.

"Of course, Clara would be, _semi_¸ pissed at Sakuno! I mean, come on, showing up on the exact wedding day and stealing the spotlight from the woman of the hour as well as being able to catch her wedding flowers, are, well, something that leads to cold shoulder and all." Horio, logically, but messily in my defense, stated.

"Oh shush yourself Chowder! She's coming in our direction!" Tomoka warned and gestured to the brunette striding towards us.

"Ah… I think that's my cue to go." I whispered with a faint apology as I dashed off, trying hard not to stumble to anyone.

In my quest for freedom from the clutches of the fair maiden, woman of the hour, bride-of-my-ex, whatever you want to call her, I found myself at the place farthest from the mob of people. _Phew_. The garden at the back of the reception area was stunning. Flowers of various breeds adored the paths of steppingstones made of marble. The fountains at either side of a small pavilion brought more emphasis to the little hut rather than just mere symmetry.

I found myself leaning on one of the pillars of the pavilion as I continued to admire the magically real view. The scent of the flowers was alluring; making me close my eyes hoping to have a feel of the field more.

My solitude was broken once I caught up the sound of someone catching his breath from behind me. Turning around abruptly, my eyes went wide, there; I saw him. In his gray tux and slick hair – back to the messed-up wreck I used to see; I couldn't help but smile.

"What in the world are you doing here?" I saw his shoulders tense and his breathing stop for a while after I spoke. Somehow, like those in novels and fictions, he slowly turned to look at me, his eyes wide. I gave him a helpless smile. "Is there…a ghost or something behind me?"

He seemed to have snapped from his dazed state at my question and composed himself. "Ahem, sorry about that. I, uh, kinda had to go off and, um get some fresh air."

"Nah, it's fine, you can share the view with me, then." I said with a grin.

"Wait. What? Isn't this supposed to be the part where you excuse yourself and I stop you and we both confess that we still have feelings for each other?"

I blinked and burst out laughing. Did he seriously just say that?! "What are you talking about? No way." I said in between my laughs. "Look, I'm sorry that I couldn't notify you that I'd come, it's just that everything wasn't set on stone in my part so I didn't want to give you any hope that I'd be coming." I explained with my usual cheerful smile; not noticing his features as I've turned back to watch the flower garden. "And besides, I –"

"I still waited for you." He started, cutting me off. I turned to face him; and he looked back at me. I didn't know what face I was making back then. Was I nervous? Maybe, this was the first time we've ever gotten so close to each other. "I waited. Even if you didn't reply I still waited. Every single day. I did. I still hoped you'd come. I was prepared for it; for you to come to my wedding."

I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I wanted to tell him I'm flattered; but at the same time, I wanted to scold him.

"Every waking moment of my days, I waited. Ever since then, I hoped for you to come."

_Why…_

"I was so prepared; I was ready to face you – but preparing for this…"

I must've had the curious face on as he smiled at my reaction, probably wanting me to have that kind of expression. "…I knew you'd come. But I guess I was just surprised you really did. I hoped for you to come but I always thought that hope was from an imaginary faith." He reached out his garter-tangled hand and I blinked.

"Ah, why do you still have that? Shouldn't that be tossed too?" oh great, really? Out of all the opportunities for me to speak up, this was it?

He blinked and looked at his hand "Ahaha… Yeah, I did toss it. But the wind got strong and it got stuck on one of the chandeliers and ended up sliding and falling back to my hand. Look, we match, don't we? I didn't expect you'd really catch the bouquet though."

"… … …"

"… … …"

Silence had enveloped the area; both of us did not know what to do next. "Umm…"

"Go back"

"Sa-chan?"

"No matter from which angle you look at this; this isn't right. Go back, please."

"You're talking about right and wrong **now**?" and it was this time, that my mind was able to register the deep voice he has now. How long has it been? Years? And then months before today, a mailman had come up to my doorstep and delivered a wedding invitation. "Sa-chan, I lo–"

"**Don't **even dare say it, baka."

"But I do! I never stopped! I thought the feelings were gone; I thought you were gone. I've thought of all the possibilities when we stopped talking; I even thought you'd stop me from the wedding."

"I love you too…" Ah… did I just say that? I thought as I looked down on the bouquet. _Ironic_. I thought and looked up to see him grinning – the same grin that never failed to make my heart swell. "But isn't that enough?"

"What?" he blinked.

"It's enough that we both know we love each other. We don't need to be together. We don't need to get married. We understand each other already. Isn't that enough?"

"What the hell are you saying? Isn't it sane to get married if we both hold mutual feelings of love? Isn't it the _right _thing to do?"

"Oh so we're talking about right and wrong now?! Then why did you end up marrying Clara? Why marry her when you clearly have feelings for me? Isn't it because you thought I was gone?! Idiot, I came here not because I wanted to steal the spotlight from your wife; nor to have this epiphany of our love for each other!" I shouted back and hadn't realized I was already so close to him; pointing my finger on his chest with every point I made.

"I thought of it. I thought of stopping the wedding; the possibilities if I had stopped the wedding. But I didn't and I'm trying, right now, for you to see it in my point. I wanted to be here to have proper closure; to congratulate you; to see for myself that you really have moved on. I didn't want fate to play tricks again; not this bouquet or that garter – those signify nothing; they don't mean anything. It's pure coincidence."

I breathed deeply, "I want you to know that I do love you; maybe I do want us to be together but… there are times when two people, no matter how much they love each other, can't be together. So please, the moments that we've shared? And the times when we've both cared? Make them worth remembering. We can't be together; if we can, then we could've been married years ago – but circumstances just… there were just too many loopholes in our relationship and… .WON' ." I emphasized with every press of my finger on his chest.

Silence had enveloped the area again. As the distance between us grew very uncomfortable, I stepped back, inches away from him. My mind was racing with many thoughts. Did I just say the right stuff? Or was I being random? Was I able to convey my feelings proper –

My mind had stopped from its inner turmoil as I hear him hum a familiar song.

"_I always believed when I'd leave, you'd still be in my heart…"_

He looked back at me. I stared at him in bewilderment; I just had the rant of my life and he has the nerve to sing? "No." I shrugged with a stern face.

"Come on, Sa-chan. This'll be the last…" he smiled lightly and extended his hand, entwining the garter-tangled hand with my hand the held the bouquet. The warmth that I've only imagined before; it's here, wrapped around my trembling hands. It's here… he's here… Taking a deep breath, he started again.

"_I always believed when I'd leave, you'd still be in my heart…"_

"_Even if we're together or if we're far apart."_

"_I know that in time, I will find a way to ease the pain…"_

"_I hope that I'll be able to laugh with you again."_

"_**But isn't it sad how we've moved on from all that we've had?"**_

"_S-sometimes I still miss it all of the good and bad."_

"_No need to pretend we both know how we felt in the end…"_

"_Now until forever we'll always –"_

"_**Just be friends"**_

My eyes felt hot and I was brought back to reality by the hands that were caressing my cheeks. "Thank you for coming, Sakuno." His husky voice murmured. I only nodded in return. And before I knew it, the kiss on my forehead, the soft goodbye he murmured, the way the warmth of his hands had disappeared from mine; all of it had gone off – along with his disappearing figure.

_**End**_

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

_**?**_


	2. In Case You Didn't Know

_2 years later…_

_Slap_

"What the f –"

"ASSURANCE!" the perpetrator started; knuckles turning white in fury. "You can't just keep barging in my life like you're always welcome!" she stormed, wrenching off from the man's hold. "You can't be here! YOU SHOULDN'T EVEN BE HERE."

"Look, I came here for –"

"For me? Really? You're gonna pull off that _You're-the-most-important-woman-in-my-life _monologue? Right now? Because I won't be buying any of that! Not anymore."

"Would you please listen to m –"

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME."

Silence, too deafening, took over as she slowly stepped back. "You don't have to call anymore because there's nobody picking up that damn phone call. This is the last straw… there's…there's nothing left to beg for. You know that, right? You tell me that you're sorry, but the truth is you're just saying that to ease your damn ego. You're not sorry; and I'm done with all this bullshit." She then turned for the door before setting her auburn orbs back to azure ones. "Get out."

"Plea –"

"OUT!"

A loud bang courtesy of the entrance signaled the end of the heated argument; a woman left catching her breath and leaning against the doorframe. A tear. A sob. A heartache ended.

.

.

"AND CUT! That's a wrap, people! Congratulations!"

Applause erupted within the vicinity. There was always that bliss after such a good take – much more, of course, if it's the last scene to film. _Banzai. Hoorah. Omedetou._

Wiping the stray tear from her eyes, Sakuno Ryuzaki began recollecting herself after the intense scene. People from various departments started crowding her, giving the usual sycophancies post-film. In turn, of course, were her heartwarming replies – much different from the assertive woman she had portrayed a few moments ago.

"OMG KITTY GIRL!" Raven locks drown the 24-year-old's view as she was tackled to the ground. _Ouch_. "You were sooo amazing back there! I can't believe…"

Sakuno sighed helplessly as she got up; this had become a habit of her friend. "Let's go, Timn." She murmured between faint laughs as her friend kept the torrent of flatteries going.

"I knew calling you that day and modeling for us wouldn't be a one-shot deal! I just knew you had it in you, Kitty girl!"

"It _was _a pretty good idea that you pursued theater rather than the sports you sucked at way back junior high." A familiar feminine voice rang as she threw a water bottle in the air.

Sakuno panicked as she settled the bottle in her hands, sighing after a successful receive. "You mean when you_ made me quit_ tennis – _my beloved sport – _and had me go through _acting_. Yes, I do remember that, Tomo-chan, thank you very much." She replied too sarcastic for her own good.

It had been more than 10 years since that faithful day; her best friend signed her up in the drama club without her concern. Sakuno's apparent problem upon figuring things out; after her tennis club captain deliberately cut half of her practice time – _hers only_, and after her grandmother insisted to have Tomoka as lead manager of the boy's tennis club, was _just_ a _very light _one: she was as shy as the word goes – no, maybe even _shier _than _shy. Scratch that. She's the feeling shy given a darn body and soul. _Imagine her panic and the almost-FO (friendship over) situation she gave her best friend upon learning of the act.

Tomoka was very complacent about it, much to Sakuno's dismay. The pig-tailed girl casually told her that if she really did gave up on a certain tennis prince – she'd have to give it all up completely; being the timid girl her best friend was, she knew that Sakuno wouldn't give her the _who-are-you-to-decide_ skit. But girl was she _very_ wrong about that.

"You love me." Tomoka grinned, pulling both out of their reverie. _A story for another day_. She thought.

"That I do."

"Let's goooooo, you two. The afterparty's at 7 sharp and I don't know about you guys but I wanna get my well-deserved beauty sleep."

Giggling, they made their way back to the dressing room, passing by congratulatory messages and, of course, respectfully replying to said compliments. Finally, after a series of turns and humble responses, they were able to see the familiar sparkling gold sticker with the name SAKUNO SAITO in script font and glittering pink plastered on a double door.

The Hollywood-bound Japanese actress let her make-up artist and manager in first before entering. Before she could enter, though, a hand from behind her made its way to stop the door. A shiver crept up Sakuno's spine; she had a bad feeling about this.

"Sakuno? You were amazing out there! I just knew you'd be awesome. Don't worry about the slap, by the way, I totally saw it coming. It stings a bit but…" he continued to ramble.

Sakuno slowly turned to face the movie's lead actor, Alexis Storm. Your typical American hunk with the blond hair and blue eyes. The 27-year-old actor wasn't your typical Steve Rogers, though, contrary to his features. He'd fall under the Peter Parker vibe and as much as Sakuno enjoyed her time acting with the guy, she cannot deny the eeriness from the lack of sense of space. "Alexis-san! Thank you, too; I'm sorry about the slap. You were amazing, too!" she replied in English.

Every time she does this, she's reminded of the arrogant, tennis-loving rookie from junior high. _Ha. Ryoma-kun, if only you can see me now. _She proudly thought but later waved the cloud of arrogance realizing that the now King of Tennis would be too busy with his own agenda – he wouldn't have time to check up on her, much less her English.

Plus, she wasn't expecting anything from the guy since their interactions before – when they were kids, when they had the chance to be labeled _love-struck kids –_ were baseline platonic. More so due to her transferring clubs back then. The only time they had _socialized_, if you'd even call it socialization, was during the private lessons he'd still give her. The then-kid arguing that it'll help with her stamina for her _whatever club_ as Ryoma had termed.

"Kitty girl, you comin' in or not? I'm afraid the AC's prowess would go to waste with the open door and all."

"Timny, heeyy!" – Alexis

"Ohh, lover boy! Look at you; chasing over your leading lady of the movie." Timn greeted back; too nice for Sakuno's comfort. The angelic aura surrounding the world-renowned HMUA goes dim as she continued. "Again. Get the hell outta here. No flirting with my Sakuno. Byee" She waved and dragged Sakuno, much to the latter's delight.

A defeated sigh was the last thing they heard from the other side before sighing also, that is, in relief.

"See? This is why I don't hire bodyguards. Timn's enough to swat people off our backs!"

"Got that right, Wonder girl! You gotta be extra careful around here; especially since you've just started. I ain't throwin' my precious bunnies to those wolves."

"You're the best! Now if you'll excuse me, I've had my fill of rest. Need to take these calls; sponsors keep contacting our queen here."

"Tomo-chan! You've barely warmed that chair. O-oi don't wink at me like that! _You _also need to rest. The calls can wait! Get back h–" Sakuno was a second too late as she heard the soft click of the door and her best friend's oath of rest. _Sigh. _Off she goes, again.

"Have ta hand it to Wonder girl, I've never seen anyone function in 2 hours of sleep."

"_Mou_. A little help would've been nice… Eh?" she stopped in her tracks as she looked at yet another familiar object.

"Oh, right. Secret admirer must've placed that there when we were all huddled watching your final scene. Aren't you creeped out? Those stuff always make its way to your every shooting. Always during the 14th of every month. Never faltered since you started."

Sakuno traced the outlines of the glass case; admiring more the flower encased – settled royally in a lush crimson cushion. It was yet another Eternal Cherry Blossom. Whoever had the audacity and free time for this remains unknown to her. Much to her friend's chagrin, she wasn't the least _creeped out_. Rather, she was touched and even thrilled. The ornament somehow sweeps away her exhaustion. "Anyway, I don't want both my precious friends strained from all of this, so do me a favor and take your well-deserved rest?"

"Promise you'll do the same?"

"Have my phone on alarm at 5. We still have a good 4 hours from then."

A grin flashed across Timn's features. Her cat-like eyes again in awe. "You're starting to get the hang of this."

"I learn from the best." Sakuno nonchalantly replied before settling on the makeshift bed the staff had prepared.

"Touché. Well, semi-lights off for now, Kitty girl!"

"Mmm." She murmured as she drifts away to dreamland; the admirer's gift nuzzled at the side of her pillow.

* * *

"Mmmm…"

"Meowww~"

A stuffy Himalayan cat continued its purr, waiting for his master to take notice. Said master was still beneath the satin sheets. The 25-year-old tennis royalty grumbled at the thought of liquor and confetti in the air; his head wrung at the loud music and endless flattery for his undefeated triumph. Recuperating from his celebratory party, Ryoma Echizen inwardly apologizes for absence of courtesy to his cat, Karupin.

As if feeling the sentiment of his owner, Karupin left the fluffy mattress and sauntered his way to his own cat bed. Peaceful.

**BANG!**

"**ECHIZEEEEEENNN!"**

Or maybe not. "Echizen! Echizen! ECHIZEEEENNNN!"

"Nnnghh.."

"Come on, come on, wake up! It's a little passed 7! You've been asleep the whole day!" The poor manager reprimanded, making his way to the bed and removing the warmth-inducing cloth from the sleeper's clutches.

"O-oi!"

"Hnn. So disappointing; and I thought you'd finally get laid tonight. I was expecting women beneath those! Not your shredded body."

The object of sarcasm pulled himself up with an arm, the other rubbing his eyes lightly; his muscles flexing from the simple movements. "Nn.. Hilarous. Sponsorship interview dinner's not 'til tomorrow."

"You know you love me."

Ryoma cringed at the words and eyed him murderously. "Cut it."

"Eh, I try – THAT'S NOT WHY I'M HERE. I heard from Tomo!" Horio answered and stepped away upon seeing the lethal glare pointed at him.

Sleepy, but deadly, golden orbs turned its full attention, in a milder manner, at the mention of a certain manager, which later settled looking nonchalant albeit otherwise. "What about your wife, Horio?"

"Hehe… Don't think for a second that I didn't see that glow in your eyes, Echizen" Horio knowingly smirked.

"What did you hear?"

"Whatcha wanna know?"

"Horio"

"Echize – ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, I'LL TALK, PLACE THOSE DAMN TENNIS EQUIPMENTS DOWN." The manager sweat dropped and only released a breath he didn't even knew he was holding until his friend had placed the racket and ball by the bedside table, inwardly thinking why they were there in the first place. Re-composing himself, he turned back to the still-attentive, semi-naked, Ponta-sipping man in front of him. "They're downstairs"

"PFFTT"

"FUDGE CAKES, ECHIZEN. THIS SUIT WAS A GIFT. GAAHHH"

"What are they doing here?"

"Just a sec. Lemme wipe this grape off me first."

"You can answer while doing that, Horio."

"Towel?"

"Third leftmost cabinet. Why are they here?"

"Somethin' about dsfsdghjsf"

"Speak clearly or I'll have Osakada know she's only second to pachinko."

"Party! Celebratory party! They're finally done with _Alabaster Eyes_. The team reserved the hotel's assembly hall… and you know she's a Horio now, too, right?"

"Party?"

"Yes."

"Alcohol?"

"Well du – HAIIIII justputthatdamnballaway."

"And the typhoon guy?"

"Storm." Horio corrected with the much-needed eye rolling. "Dude, you're really bad at names AANNNDD TomosaidTimn'skeepinghimatbaysopleasenoviolence." He pleaded with eyes closed shut.

The rustling of sheets were Horio's sign of safety; he opened his eyes to see his friend shuffling towards the bathroom. "Echizen?"

"Busy. Talk later."

"Ugh. Where're ya even going?"

"Party"

"Ohhhh. Alrighty. Wai- WHAT? WHAT PARTY?!"

* * *

Sakuno stealthily leans away, covering her mouth as another yawn came up. The 4-hour nap wasn't enough to satiate her fatigue she finally concluded hearing her raven-haired friend point out that the previous display of boredom was, in fact, her third one – within the given minute. Tomoka joined in and noted the starlet's lack of participation in conversations whenever somebody walked over towards them. Dully noting it wasn't good for their _business_.

"This is why I have you." She mumbled and took a swig of the alcohol from her glass.

Tired Sakuno is feisty Sakuno. This beats drunk Sakuno who forgets everything she'd done the next day – every embarrassing thing the sane Sakuno wouldn't even think of doing much less _think_ of it. A good two years in the states may have changed a few of her ways but she's still not fond of painting towns red and everything adulthood has to offer.

"And that's enough, kitty. Need I remind you that your alcohol tolerance ain't even near a 5-year old's?"

"From where I came from, we don't let minors drink."

"Don't go sassin' up on me or else you'll regret it. Now go and freshen up before people start thinking I put too much blush-on on you."

"Timn, it's just a glass…"

"Yeah, yeah, and I've had enough of your sass. Now go, go!" the said HMUA shooed.

Sakuno looked at her friend questioningly, only to find Timn looking, or rather glaring, elsewhere. She followed her line of sight to see Alexis Storm – our Steve-Rogers-look-alike-but-Peter-Parker-vibe of a male lead coming their way. An enlightening _Oh_ was her thought as she scurried albeit discretely away from the group, Alexis's empty praise for her red, flowy tunic swallowed by the celebratory noise.

.

.

.

.

"Oh my dear _Kami_." Sakuno murmured. Two years – a good, full, two years and counting and she was still that broken compass she was born as. Yes. In such a venue, Sakuno Ryuzaki _aka_ Sakuno Saito, one of the rising stars of the current era, is… without a doubt… there was no doubt, _really_,about it… given we _are _talking about _the Sakuno Ryuzaki _here… lost.

Lightly rubbing her temple, hoping to ease the throbbing pain in her ego, she took another turn and was pushed forward a bit by something that hit her calves. A soft thud followed by a small mewl caught her attention. Sakuno immediately snapped back to reality and turned.

"M-Mommy…" a small whimper came.

Blinking, Sakuno looked down to see a little pig-tailed girl, dressed in blue, covering her eyes. She quickly settled on her knees to level with the little girl whose shoulders were tense and shaking; the little one was probably holding her cries. "Hey there, sweetie."

She found the toddler finally looking up at her. "I-I'm sowy… I…I was wooking fow my m-mommy" she stuttered; the girl's hazel eyes filled with fresh tears ready to stream down its owner's chubby cheeks.

"Oh dear. I'm sorry but… umm," Sakuno paused, she cannot simply say she's not the toddler's mother. That'd cause panic from the other party. The auburn-haired woman looked back with a soft smile. "What's your name, darling?" she asked softly while stretching her hands to gently wipe the tears from the little one's eyes.

"Ch-Chewwy…"

"Ch-chewy? Cherry? It's Cherry? Cherry! That's a sweet name! It suits you very much! My friends often call me that before." she beamed and felt herself relax upon seeing the toddler settle in. She smiled warmly, "Listen, love… Cherry. Do… Do I look like your Mommy?" she further questioned, keeping the gentleness and subtlety.

The little girl nodded as a reply. "B-but… Mommy… eyet…bwue…" Cherry added. Pointing to her eyes.

"Blue eyes and auburn hair! Got it! Well then, Cherry. Don't worry and just come with Auntie. Let's look for your Mom!" she decided and picked up the little girl, who was then beaming. This made the older woman giggle and settled her mind for the new _adventure_ she found herself in. _Tomo and Timn won't be looking…yet. _She thought after realizing that she's been circling the venue for, more or less, 10 minutes.

"CHERRY!" A deep, husky voice too familiar for Sakuno exclaimed upon her first step.

"Daddy!" the little girl squealed and wriggled away from Sakuno's grasp.

"Oh thank god… Don't go on your own like that. You had me all worried."

"Sowi… b-but Auntie… elped… wook… fow you… and Mommy." Cherry innocently mumbled as she looked expectedly in her father's eyes.

The father had a questioning look at his daughter before turning to where the toddler was pointing.

Sakuno stepped back. Which shojou schnitzels was she in to even be in this kind of situation?

"Sa-chan?" Ah, there it goes. The guy's all-too-familiar way of addressing her in an all-too-familiar tone.

"Seth! Don't let your little one wander off like that!"

Sakuno mentally slapped herself – of all the things she could say to her ex. She goes off reprimanding him. That's it, no more alcohol. _Ever_.

A profound laugh caught her attention and she saw him smiling at her. Seth gave the little girl to who seemed like their butler and gave a few instructions and a kiss on the little one's temple before having them leave. He turned back to Sakuno who was too nervous to look at him. A rather uncomfortable silence followed.

"Yeah… Sorry about that… Umm, you look…really bea–"

.

.

"Sakuno."

Sakuno can count the many times she was kissed in public: _once – at the oh-so-delicious moment. _She found herself holding onto the perpetrator's polo, feeling a pair of hands settling on her hips. She was lost for reasons she couldn't fathom. Maybe it was the lips pressed on hers? Or those fine hands comfortably resting on her? Or was it the broad, muscular chest she was holding on to for _Kami's _sake?

She was only able to collect herself when the man was torn off from her by Seth. "Hey, pal. What gives?" Seth asked in annoyance which fell on deaf ears as the person in question did not even spare a glance his way.

Golden orbs turned to look at disheveled hazels. "Sakuno?" he said once more before reaching for her hands. Rubbing the knuckles rather affectionately.

"H-huh? Hai?" She blurted, still lost.

"Let's go." The man gestured her to follow him and she found herself do so willingly. He turned back to look at the person who interrupted his little stunt a while ago and shot him down with a look.

Ryoma looked forward and smirked triumphantly. Rescuing the princess from her ex, done. Was probably what was going in his mind as they made their way back to the Sakuno's friends. He was up and about after finding out his woman – damn, that sounded good – was just a few strides away. So, he hurried and readied himself – bath and all and sporting in a casual look. Not too flashy.

Flashback to a few minutes ago, he already saw Sakuno by the time she went away from the crowd. He assumed she's probably going to take a breather, and, being fully aware of his woman's tendency to turn to the wrong direction, he followed her. He was expecting her to be lost, yes, but not _this_ lost. What were the odds of running into her ex, much less said ex's kid?

"Ryoma-kun?" she finally spoke after a while.

"Hn – _itta._" Ryoma nursed his pinched cheek.

"You're real. Oh great, _Kami_. You're realllyyy real!" she half-exclaimed.

"Would you rather otherwise?" he grumbled and held her hand again. Ah, another round of redness. Glad there's things that don't change.

"I have to get back. My friends, they might be waiting… and worried."

"You sure that's what you want?" he asked before turning back to face her – the bag under her eyes rather visible amidst the cosmetics. "My room's just a few floors from here."

"R-Room? Wha – well, umm, thank you but you know we aren't close – I mean it's just, you know, ah, umm–"

"I've got a bed."

"R-Ryoma-kun…"

"And milk."

"You see, Tomo and Timn…"

"Karupin's there too."

"I-I really should get– … excuse me?"

He flashed her a devilish, irresistible, drop-dead grin to seal the deal. "You heard me."

* * *

"Anyway, thanks for the save, Ryoma-sama! We really thought she'd gone off to another world courtesy of the bathroom. And fine, she'll stay with you for the night."

"HEY LEGIT LOVER BOI. NO INAPPROPRIATE STUFF, MMKAY?!"

Ryoma scoffed. "Mmn."

"Damn you and your cockiness. Tomo! Speak to this… this… _this Groot _here and tell 'im good. I don't want anything happening to our Kitty girl. Btw the Groot thing's a compliment. Be honored."

Ryoma heard a faint giggle from the other line before having to hear another round of reminders from Sakuno's friends. And after an eternity of swearing and oaths establishment, they finally decided to rest their case.

"Ryoma-sama, really, thank you. She's been through a lot. Please, please, _please…_"

"Got it, good night, Osa–… Tomoka."

"Heh… Good night, Ryoma-sama."

Ryoma placed his phone back on the coffee table and settled the guitar. He strums a few chords before checking up on the damsel sleeping comfortably on his bed – Karupin having the honor of her snuggles. He'd long forgiven his feline confidant. He did use the cat as bribe. Figuring he might disturb her, he got off the couch and went to the room's balcony, placing a can of ponta on the table and readjusting his seat so he could play.

He strums a slow melody for a while. His mind drifts off to the event he got himself into just a few hours ago. Though admitting the fact that he wanted to see her – personally and not through live streams and movies she's been part of – this time, the thought of being with her _this way_ hadn't crossed his mind… Well, not _this _early in the story. Of course, much less the kiss and sparks of intimacy. His lips formed a lazy smirk as he changed chords, keeping the melody alive yet subtle.

Twelve years of constant glances and nonchalant acts. There'd been years of regret within those, he acknowledged – especially when a certain American entered the picture. His Fuji-senpai held a small affection for Sakuno before, but he didn't mind knowing full well that Sakuno was his. He always thought so.

He always thought she'd be there – no match unwatched and un-cheered for, no injury un-scolded, no lunch un-_bento …ed._ Contrary to what most people deem him as, he was aware. He knew. He always did and he never minded it – because he always thought she'd stay. That he didn't have to _make it clear_ – but damn was he corrected after her change of clubs. His surprise when the news came up was at par with everyone else; he was wide-eyed, had a questioning look and was in chorus for that "Haaaaaaaa?!" his Senpai-tachi had exclaimed. An insulting _hmp_ escaped his lips for his 12-year-old-self; the world did not revolve around him and she wasn't up for his silence.

His mild dilemma further escalated when Katsuo informed them that Sakuno was dating. That was in college. She got a scholarship to enter a prestigious performing arts school at the States. He was then continuing to smash through the tennis world – and was also thinking of ways to make do with his schedule so he could _coincidentally see her _at her uni. But Horio, who was his manager-in-training (as the unibrow had stressed) back then, decided otherwise. That was when the supporter told his Tennis Royalty that the cherry of his mind was already the apple of somebody else's eye. She was going out with a Seth Russ – whom he's decided not to be informed of to lessen his irascibility and save the lives of his tennis rivals (and his career) from going down the drain.

Horio had convinced him that it was maybe Sakuno's way of forgetting about _him_; and that if the girl did have strong affections for Ryoma, then the current relationship wasn't something to be threatened of. But a year passed, and then the next, and then Horio Satoshi graduated from manager-in-training to full-time-the-one-and-only manager, then Osakada Tomoka became Horio Tomoka, then his senpai-tachi held reunions and get-togethers at places each of them have owned but no break up news popped up.

Call him brash but he always expected it to happen, always _wanted _it to happen; when it did come, though, he had to pass up the opportunity for _kampais _and flowers and rekindling of love when he'd heard how devastated she was. It was Tomoka, who was too drunk for her own good one reunion, who blurted it out to them.

Sakuno was scouted as an undergraduate, she didn't want to pass up the opportunity because other than the experiences, she needed the monetary benefit the projects came along with because of her grandmother's hospital bills, one which her father, Saitou Itaru, had reassured her of but to no avail. She had already decided to work _while _completing her degree. This meant she got busier…farther. So, the guy settled for someone closer – but damn was he a douche to choose someone so similar to Sakuno.

Ryoma must've been to engrossed in his own thoughts to take notice of a figure making its way near him.

"Meoowwwww"

"Why'd you stop? It was pretty good. Familiar, even."

Ryoma turned to the side to see Sakuno, hair already free from the bobby pins and ornaments that adorned those auburn locks and settling for the chair to his right.

"Penny for your thoughts, Ryoma-kun?"

"Hair"

"Hm? My hair?" she reiterated before checking her locks for anything tangled on it. "Something wrong?"

"Long."

"Oh"

"Hn"

Unlike his display of poised monosyllabism, Ryoma was a mess. Not only did he not expect her to wake up at… quarter to midnight, according his phone. He's also realized that holding a conversation with the woman had him swap places with his younger self – nonchalant and, well, a _d*ck._

Sakuno giggled at the concentration the man beside her was giving to… the table? "Ryoma-kun?"

Instead of answering, Ryoma re-settled in his seat, startling the her.

This was his chance. He sighed. _Calm down_. He started filling up his ego with thoughts of confidence. Proof of his method was how his shoulders had relaxed.

"Ryoma-kun?"

"Ryoma."

"Hm?"

She felt calloused hands wrap hers'. Gazing to meet his stare must've been the worst mistake Sakuno did that night. Intense, feline eyes stared back at her. She had to look somewhere else but before she could, she saw him open his mouth. "Ryoma, Sakuno."

"O-oh…" Only then did Sakuno realize that she wasn't _Ryuzaki _anymore to him. Clearing her throat from the imaginary thing blocking it. "U-un…R…Ryoma, then." She corrected herself, albeit shyly.

"And I like it."

Sakuno can recite _**all **_the words in Ryoma's vocabulary stash and there was never that four-letter word in there. "You like it?"

"Hn."

"What do you like, Ryoma-k… Ryoma?"

"Your long hair. Keep it that way."

"Ah…" She was left in a dazed state. An open Ryoma was new territory and Sakuno didn't know whether to be happy about it or more nervous than she already was. This wasn't the Ryoma Echizen that she knew. Stoic, stern, and tennis – that was he. No guitars or first name basis or even _like_ in his book. A _hmp _made her look back at him; only to be met with a challenging gaze and a knowing smirk.

Oh. It's on. She finalized. If he was going to be that way; omniscient and novel, she figured testing him up. With her new-found determination, she stood up and went back inside.

Ryoma blinked before following her with his gaze. For a good minute, he heard shuffling from inside.

"Ryoma!"

"Yeah?"

"Pen. Oh, and paper, I need some."

"Bedside." He simply answered and had her shuffling back after a while. He saw her sit back across him this time. She was scribbling down on strips of paper and folding them in two then placed the folded notes in his cap.

Seemingly looking satisfied with her work, she worked her way back beside Ryoma. "Alright!" she started and placed the cap of notes in front of the tennis superstar; earning a questioning glance from the man. She giggled, "Since you've been surprising me in ways we both did not expect but you still love to end conversations with your monosyllabic replies and hums, I figured you could surprise me one more time and play a game with me. And probably re-get to know you…"

Sakuno anticipated for a reply. _Your move_, she thought. After what seemed a minute or two of probably processing her words, she saw Ryoma settle the guitar to his left before turning back to her.

"What game?"

Beaming at his reply, Sakuno gestured to the cap. "I've written random words in those strips of paper over there. What you're gonna do is pick a paper each round and say whatever's the _first _word that comes to your mind upon reading the content."

"Hn.. Alright. But how will you know the word I've picked?" he asked, rather interested in this little stunt of hers.

"Ah, that, you'll have to show me the paper's contents first before answering. Oh! And remember, only one word – I wanted it to be monosyllabic at first, but I might just get grunts and hums if that were the case."

"One word, no explanations?"

"Mhmm." She beamed. _Ha._

"Okay." He answered lightly, shooting down his companion's bravado. Ryoma turned to the cap and picked a piece of paper. He read the word inside then turned it to Sakuno.

_**Onigiri**_

"Well?" she tried not to sound too excited for his answer. But boy, was she stupefied by what followed.

"You." He simply answered taking in her expression. Placing the paper on her hand, Ryoma took another and followed the pattern from before.

_**Train**_

"You." He answered again.

"What? Why?" she inquired this time only to get a smirk in reply.

"Explaining wasn't in the rules." He simply answered before taking another piece, clearly enjoying Sakuno's flabbergasted expressions.

_**English**_

"You."

_**Time**_

"You."

_**Charms**_

"You."

"MOU! You're just playing with me now!" she huffed in frustration and took the cap which had a little over 9 more notes in it.

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well… well you keep on answering You, you, you, I mean, I don't get that!"

"Hn. Alright, I'll be clearer this time." He grinned and extended his hand, expecting to have his cap full of more stress-inducing words for the one currently holding it.

"Hmp. You mean _serious_, right?" she corrected before giving the cap back.

"Nope. Just clearer."

_**Camping**_

"Sakuno."

"What is it?"

"Huh?"

"Why'd you call me?"

"No. I just simply said my answer." He shrugged and turned back to the notes, leaving behind another baffled Sakuno.

_**Eyes**_

"Sakuno."

For the remaining notes, Sakuno had never heard anybody say her name as much as she was hearing him say them now. Well with his dichotomous answers of either _you _or _Sakuno, _who wouldn't?

Ryoma waved the last piece of paper in front of her this time, probably realizing she's dazed from his answers.

_**Tennis**_

Finally. She thought, for this time around she's pretty sure he'd have a different word to say.

"Sakuno." Well maybe not.

He grinned and placed the last piece on her hands and leaning back on his chair; he felt rather satisfied with this game.

She, on the other hand, was left confused. She had written down the things that they had shared with the others since middle school, expecting answers like a team or rival that was strong for one, but _nada_. She was deliberately debating whether to call 911 or not and tell them that the strongest tennis player in the world probably got taken away by aliens. This wasn't the Ryoma she knew. The Ryoma she knew was, again – a tennis-engaged (or probably married) person. Since when was he conscious of anybody, not filial, from the opposite sex? His answers clearly made her heart stir.

No good. She panicked. Panic turned to irritation when she heard him snicker. "MOU! You've got to be kidding me, Ryoma!"

"Hn? Why?"

"I know this was a game but you're _clearly _playing with me!"

"I was playing your game, Sakuno. Not you."

"Ok. So, for the first few notes, I guess I'll give you the benefit of the doubt. But for the rest? Mou! I haven't even played since the last time you helped me with my swing! And that was _**ages **_ago! I even transferred clubs!" she exasperatedly blurted and shrugged back to her seat with a thump, her cheeks reddening at her next words. "I-it's as if you were paying attention to me – which is clearly not the case because –"

"I was paying attention."

Ryoma was met with the most curious pairs of hazel eyes since years ago, realizing that these were the same pairs that used to look at _him. _

Sakuno gulped. She clearly did not know what she had gotten herself into. She knew something was up from the moment they reunited a few hours ago – from the kiss, to his bribery, _now this._ She may have boarded a roller coaster of emotion ride by the name of Ryoma Echizen… and she didn't know whether to get off or just see where this was going.

Ryoma was partly the reason why she decided to take another path. She knew he'd have girls flailing at him wherever he'd be. Kotoha was the first incident to prove this claim of hers. Being the girl with such low self-esteem and wobbling hips too unfit for tennis, she had decided she never really had the chance, to stay by his side. She didn't think it was worth it. But still, for the remaining times he was still there, she kept on, not as much as before… but still, she did. She couldn't completely remove him from her life.

Until college, where he flew from country to country, winning match after match and slamming every title the tennis world had to offer. While she stayed in a foreign one; believing their friendship was nothing more than a loose bond brought by proximity.

This yearning for what was never there was probably one of the reasons her relationship cracked; she'd miss Seth's e-sports leagues but never once Ryoma's matches. She always thought it was because of her work, that she couldn't make it to her ex's games; and that Tomoka and their friends, their senpai-tachi, even her family, were there to always keep her updated of Ryoma's whereabouts, how he's been and how he kept shaking the world of the sports he was born to conquer.

She's always thought she'd best stay alone; that the love god wasn't fond of her and kicked her off to Singlesville. She wasn't one for romance, not anymore, since her failed pursuit of the tennis prince, followed by her 4-year relationship with the American gamer. Sakuno loved Seth, she did. She's always thought he'd be _the one_. The one to make her feel the love that she was yearning for, the one person to make her forget him; and that was probably why the One Who Knows All got pissed off at her, for _finding _a replacement. But can you blame her? Seth gave her love, genuine even – but this, this feeling Ryoma made her feel… as if rekindling something she _thought _had _never_ existed…it was different, and it made her scared. For her, this was all too surreal.

Her train of thoughts were stopped by Ryoma; he was playing the melody from before. His then-relaxed disposition, though, now more earnest…more profound.

He set his eyes firmly on her as he started.

"_I can't count the times, I almost said what's one my mind – but I didn't…"_

Everything about this felt too alien for Sakuno but she couldn't find herself looking away… If it were a dream, would it be okay to savor it further? Would anybody allow her to? Would she allow herself to?

"_Baby I know that you've been wonderin'… So here goes nothin'…_

_In case you didn't know, baby I'm crazy 'bout you._

_And I would be lyin' if I said that I could live this life without you_

_Even though… I don't tell you all the time_

_You had my heart a long, long time ago._

_In case you didn't know."_

Ryoma felt her breath hitch at his words but he's done it already, knowing there was no next time anymore – he'd had all the chances years ago and let them all go to waste, he couldn't ask for another after this.

"_The way you look tonight… that second glass of wine… that did it…_

_There was something 'bout that kiss…girl, it did me in…got me thinking…I'm thinking_

_All of the things that I've been feeling…It's time you hear 'em…"_

Ryoma faltered for a second upon hearing a higher pitch join in and saw Sakuno singing with him, smiling at him. Grinning, he strummed through the chorus, singing alongside her.

"_You got all of me… I belong to you…_

_You're my everything…"_

He looked at her intently once more; stressing every word of the next lines because he knew, as deviant as the situation was, she had to hear it. She deserved it, possibly more, if she'd give him the chance.

"_You had my heart a long, long time ago._

_In case you didn't know."_

He ended, finally being aware of the thumping in his chest. Catching his breath, of which he was surprised to do considering his athleticism, his gaze left his hands and travelled to the petite woman next to her; she was looking at her clasped hands.

Sakuno was always aware of the fact that there were times where silence could eat one whole; much like what was happening to her right at those very moments. She couldn't find her voice.

_Serenaded_. By. Ryoma. _**The**_. Ryoma. Echizen.

How was she supposed to react to that? _Kami_ help this woman.

"So…"

"S-So?" she found her voice and looked up to see the object of her apprehension lightly scratching his cheek and looking to the side.

"Would you let me?"

Let you? Let you what? She internally screamed. Praying to the gods to let this man be more specific right now because everything that's happened just further stated the obvious; but she wanted all of it, only if he'd tell her. Only if he did, then she'll be sure. She wanted him to state the obvious and end this dance of theirs.

"Let you…where, Ryoma? Where am I holding you? For you to ask this of me?"

Ryoma didn't answer and Sakuno felt her resolve crumbling; she wasn't going to have any of this. Maybe she thought too much into it and maybe less of what they were before. Maybe Ryoma _did _pay attention to her before _but not that much_; maybe he _did intentionally _help her a while ago because he was concerned _but not too much_; maybe she _did HAD_ his heart before… _just not that way, not anymore_. Sakuno felt her eyes reddening. This was just too much.

Ryoma saw Sakuno's hands slowly balling into fists. He held onto one and placed it near his chest, catching the attention of the tearing woman. "Don't…make me say it again."

"Mou…" it came out as a plead, as if his answer was her lifeline. "Please…"

"Here. You're holding me here; for a long time, you've had this, and you still do."

"Ryoma…" she ached and crashed onto him, releasing the cries she had been holding.

Waves of relief came crashing onto him along with her. He slowly felt the hollow in his chest subtlety changing. He had always thought how _fictional _people would be about this; about feeling incomplete once you've given a part of yourself to someone who'd end up disappearing from you. But as he sat there, finally feeling his heart beating wholly. He closed his eyes admitting defeat. Ryoma hugged her in return, caressing her back and planting soft kisses on her head.

Sakuno didn't know how long she'd been crying; but she was thankful for the throbbing of her eyes, the hitching of her breath, and the numbing of her body from their position – the discomfort made her feel that everything was real; it was really happening. He had confessed to her. His kisses were real, there were no goodbyes, and the warmth of his hands weren't something that would vanish.

She found herself being lifted and placed on the bed. Instinct got to her and she quickly pulled back the man, which earned her an amused, faint laugh. Ryoma shifted on the bed, making sure she was comfortable.

"Is this really all…real?"

"Would you rather otherwise?"

"N-no! No…oh _Kami, no._"

"Hn. Sleep."

"I've done much of that in my life."

"Not with me."

"Touché."

"Sleep. Now."

"But –"

"We have all the time in the world to catch up. But right now, it's lights off."

"You won't go away?"

"I won't."

"Promise?"

"Mhmm…"

"Really?"

"Yes. I love you."

"Ok–… I love you too, Ryoma."

"Hn… Mada mada… dane… Sakuno."

_**QED**_

* * *

_Author's notes: Finally! *evil laugh* I never thought I'd be given the chance to clear all of the questions this story had made. To **marudiaz** who favorited and **Seth Vincent **who reviewed this story of mine... I DEDICATE THIS SECOND, enlightenment, CHAPTER TO **BOTH OF **__**YOU**__! Thank you for believing!_

_One of the reasons why I decided to post this up was, other than the overwhelming feeling of clarifying things, I wanted to contribute to the few PontaPair authors that're still writing up to this very point. Prince of Tennis has gone a long way – a way not everybody's pleased of but still, it keeps on going… but the kids that've come to love the series have probably grown out of it and that's reasonable. We move on. Most of us do; but not everybody. Though I still want to be part of the people that continue to share our own wild thoughts of __**how they'd end up**_**,**_** what if it's this way, how's it supposed to be**__…_

_Just a few clarifications,_

_1\. No, I don't know if it's possible to switch clubs in the middle of a school year. Hehe_

_2\. Sakuno's OOC? Well, I don't think she'd still be the same as she was when we all first encountered her; there's bound to be character development through the course of time. And, in this fic, where I am the The One Who Knows All (and basically decides all), I've decided that my take of her changes would be like this; __**broken but valiant**__. I always deemed Sakuno as timid, yes – but never forever. I imagined her breaking from the shyness, the clumsiness, and the Ryoma obsession… well not completely, of course. I wanted her to find herself – make herself whole, feel that she is she because of her own efforts; that Ryoma was inspiration, not mere fascination. Or in my terms, empowered._

_3\. Ryoma's OOC? Similar argument here. Plus, we're going along the idea (and believing that this is canon) that he holds feelings for Sakuno. But I don't think it's fair that she's the only one chasing after him whilst he goes reaches his dreams. What about Sakuno's? A relationship works both ways and I wanted Ryoma to realize that – that it's not just Tennis that he needs to work on; balance your life, bruh. And who wouldn't want to see a pursuing tennis prince, right?_

_4\. The song. In Case You Didn't Know is a country song by singer Brett Young but for this one, I went with Boyce Avenue's cover – it's more subtle and fit for the fic. I always thought Krauss's take on When You Say Nothing at All was the national PontaPair anthem until I heard this one. Listening to WYSNA makes you see the relationship in a woman's perspective; consider ICYDK as Ryoma's sing song reply._

_5\. This second part still has many loopholes? Yes. It does. I don't plan on ending it here, but I also don't plan on leaving any reader hanging; I don't want to commit if I don't have the guts and time and effort and writer's prowess to finish something. I wouldn't want readers to hate me even more._

_6\. Do you still planning on adding chapters? Yes, I still do; but it won't have cliffhangers and such. Each chapter can stand on its own, not needing subsequent chapters to reach a conclusion._

_7\. Updates? It actually depends. I've finally realized that my source of writing prowess comes from songs I unexpectedly grow fond of. So whenever that hits me and makes me type away, then we'll have an update._

_8\. Timn is a real person and she's also a make-up artist. She's my friend and she's one awesome HMUA. She handled and prepped me up in a number of pageants she's made me participate in. I love her so much. If you ever feel like visiting her Instagram here it is: makeupbytimn_

As said by others, reviews also help keep the fire burning. Let us know if you're still there, our avid PontaPair shippers! Much love.

-nakneknik


	3. Blow Your Mind

_The next day… In a restaurant somewhere downtown._

Twelve. It's Horio's twelfth year of continuously honing his managerial expertise. What with the luck he had landing the job nobody ever wanted to take – manage the tennis living legend and most eligible bachelor Ryoma Echizen, a once non-existent dream he's had stuck in his closet had now become a reality; paving way to door after door of opportunities, leaving marks in the form of sealed deals and signed sponsorships, and the occasional discoveries of the many feline cuisines and Ponta flavor variations he deliberately finds during the duty he calls… _restocking of necessities_. Ryoma wasn't _**that **_hard to manage; he thought.

One just has to understand the variations of _Hns_ and monosyllabic answers of which Ryoma would call, holding a conversation. He's gone to understand the difference between a _Hn _done in a split second and another _Hn _done while looking elsewhere and petting his feline friend.

It wasn't _that_ hard.

He was already used to it by now; secure deals and sponsors, coordinate his schedules and meetings, shop for cat food and Ponta, and occasionally get updates of a certain starlet's whereabouts from his wife…for his boss. He was always a step ahead of his employer; always had everything ready for his boss; always assured that all will be a-ok on their end of _any _deal or shenanigan there'd be. Ryoma Echizen need not lift a finger as long as he – Satoshi Horio, was around.

So, imagine his surprise when said Ryoma Echizen was grinning from ear to ear as he nonchalantly fumbled through his phone during a meeting with a sponsor; this was a new side of Echizen he hadn't encountered. Sure, the guy would be pretty out of anything other than tennis, but he's _**never **_blatantly shown he was preoccupied during a deal, or any meeting at that, and much less showing a drop dead (as much as Horio would be honest about) smirk.

Satoshi didn't know if he'd prefer the Echizen-looking-out-the-window-as-he-dealt-with-the-business or this lovestruck guy he's seeing right now.

"_Pfft_."

Oh god. He did not just… Satoshi's thoughts were cut off as he saw a flustered Ryoma rise from his seat. "Be…pfft…right back." The guy murmured of which only his manager could here before storming off elsewhere.

"I-Is Mr. Echizen alright?" a much olrder guy at the other side of the table asked. Seemingly worried rather than offended as he, too, hadn't seen the tennis king display such…just display. He was too _asjkgfksjadhf_ to process a word.

"Ah, Mr. Tremor, don't worry about it." Horio started as he knitted up a perfectly tight excuse for his employer's behavior. "Going back, Mr. Tremor, Sir… I heard we're offered a shoot for this time around?"

Thus, the goings-on finally went according to his plans. But, damn. He needed to call Tomoka after this.

* * *

_A little earlier on the same day… inside a certain auburn-haired girl's suite._

"Soooooooo…." A duo started as they jumped on Sakuno's bed with expectant eyes. The production team had decided its cast to get a week off before they start promoting the movie, seeing as they had to patch up all the scenes, much to a certain star's manager and make up artist's delight.

"H-hm?" Sakuno nervously adjusted on the bed, leaning herself a bit more on the headboard as two pairs of sparkling, prying eyes settled on her. She was still having Echizen-lag plus a hangover from their mini-revelation last night.

"Spit it, Kitty. How far did you go?"

"Far? Not that much." She absentmindedly answered, recapping that she's only explored Ryoma's balcony and bathroom, other than the bed, of course.

"OMG. Sakuno, are you serious?! Just how much is _not that much_?!"

"MEEEOOWWW. Did you get to see what you shouldn't see? Didja? Didja?"

She paused for a while, placing a hand under her chin in contemplation. See what shouldn't be seen…only one image resurfaced in Sakuno's mind, she placed both hands on her face – feeling the rush of blood.

This act instigated squeals from the other two.

"KITTY GIRL. WTF"

"SAKUNOOO. WAS IT BIG?"

"Yeah… it was."

Another round of female delight rang through the room making Sakuno confused, but the image hit her again and made her blush even more, if it were possible.

_**"****_WHAT_ ELSE?!"**_ they chorused.

Sakuno blinked and then returned to her _thinking pose_. Her friends were too eager and when they were, she'd usually kill the mood, but right now, with what happened last night, she didn't want to get this vibe down the usual drain it goes to. "Um… it was big…and long…and pretty hard to handle!"

.

.

.

"MY BABY."

"Damn, Ryoma-sama's got it gooooodddd to make Sakuno say all those things."

"And? And? Kitty, you gotta stop with the cliffies!"

"Sakuno, how did it go? Were you nervous?"

"Was it hard? You know… _playing _with it? What didja feel?"

"Timnn! Stop that!"

The person in question placed her hand back on her lap, processing the last interrogation she heard. Going back, she never expected any of anything that happened last night – the kiss in the lobby, the occasional glances and petting of hair he thought she wasn't aware of, and never what happened hours after that. She was more than thankful for everything. A small, stupid, but nonetheless sincere smile began forming on her lips.

"I-it was… really sweet."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE ACTUAL EFFIN F."

"Sa-sa-sa-sa – SAKUNOOOO!"

"KITTY, I'M DAMN PROUD. YOU GO GURL! It usually tastes salty, though. OMG BED FOODIES"

"TIMN, STOP THAT! W-What have I done!? I tried so hard shielding you from all of those! When did you even – KYAAA!"

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS A RATED _T _FICTION. DAMN THIS GOTTA GO UP IN THE _M_."

"Sakuno… my pure, pure, Sakuno… When did you learn those…those… things… _mou_, I haven't even done it to Satoshi yet!"

The two were practically talking to themselves by this point. The root of their outbreak was simply looking at them, confusion plastered on her face. She was expecting they'd be happy for her but not _this overexcited_.

After a few more hysterics and phrenzies, the two were finally pacified… and ready for another round of grilling. They did not see any of this coming, which may be the reason why they were struggling to phrase their questions, much less even make a sound.

"So… Sakuno… did you…uh…ch…ch-choke?" Tomoka started, being fully aware of the purity with a face known as Sakuno Ryuzaki.

Recalling how she balled her eyes out after Ryoma's well-phrased confession (according to her), she probably did choke on a few of her tears, ergo answering her best friend with a nod.

"OMyKamiTimnholdmeI'mgonnadie."

"YouholdmecozIcan'teven…!"

"Ican'tholdyoubecauseIcan'tevenbreathe!"

"WellgeeIcan'ttoothisisalltoomuchevenformoi!"

The Manager-Make Up Artist tandem were practically convulsing from the news making Sakuno rethink of the current situation. True, she'd been friends with them for a long time – Tomoka being her childhood friend and Timn having stuck with her that she'd felt like they've known each other for years. They always looked after her and she's always felt that the two were just too good, even _the_ best, to be _just_ around her. It wasn't that she was insecure, it just felt like she was way out of their spectrum – like they'd be the outer shell whilst she was in the innermost. They've always been the people person and she otherwise, which sounded so ironic considering their current occupations.

Seeing as they weren't stopping, which further assured her that they really weren't on the same page of things, Sakuno placed a hand on each of their shoulders. "Are you both ok?" she asked worriedly.

_**"****_HOW_ CAN WE BE?!"**_

Sakuno made a small _eep_ sound from their outburst and readied her ears for what happened next.

"How will I face Saitou-san now?!"

"Not to mention Granny! And Mama Echizen!"

"Ryoga-san would probably be happy hearing the news."

"You forgot Papa E, Wonder girl! He'd be _eeeeeeccccstaticccc_ hearing his son got laid!"

"_Mou_. What are you two talking about? Aren't you…well, being _exaggerated_…?"

_**"****_WHAT_ DO YOU MEAN OVER THE TOP?"**_

"Sakuno, this is news!"

"You did not only had sex with _the Ryoma 'The Groot' Echizen._"

"You even blew him, Sakuno!"

.

.

.

.

`.

_Sex_?

**Blew**?

_**What**_?

Sakuno slowly looked back and forth between the two, trying to process what was happening. As if the alcohol and the Ryoma-delay slowly died down, she started seeing what transpired in a new light. A deep red coursed through her veins up to her face and she felt steam burst from her head; like a Thomas trying to win over a really steep railway.

"Sakuno?"

"Kitty?"

It was the two's turn to look to and fro at each other and Sakuno, thinking what made the woman short circuit. Slowly

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

as if realizing they'd have to recheck their level of decency at a later date

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

They were finally all on the same page.

**_"YOU TWO. WHAT THE FUDGE CAKES WERE YOU EVEN THINKING_?!"**

* * *

_**(20:15)**_ From: **Mine**

_I am never playing with your guitar ever again._

_And you're to never__sing to me again._

-/-/-

_**(20:17)**_ From: **Ryo**

_Haha. I'm sorry, I think._

_-/-/-_

_**(20:18)**_ From: **Mine**

_I can't believe how relaxed you are about this!_

-/-/-

_**(20:19)**_ From: **Ryo**

_Not gonna lie, I liked how they thought our night went._

_-/-/-_

_**(20:25) **_From: **Mine**

_Mou! Stop it!_

-/-/-

_**(20:26) **_From: **Ryo**

_I'm all up to make it happen, in case you didn't know. ;)_

_-/-/-_

_**(20:30) **_From: **Mine**

_I'll pretend you said nothing at all._

-/-/-

_**(20:30) **_From: **Ryo**

_Pity._

_-/-/-_

_**(20:35) **_From: **Mine**

_Let's call it a night. I've had enough surprises. Really._

-/-/-

_**(20:36) **_From: **Ryo**

_Ok. Good night, Sakuno._

_-/-/-_

_**(20:37) **_From: **Mine**

_Good night, Ryoma._

_-/-/-_

_**(20:45) **_From: **Ryo**

_Sakuno?_

-/-/-

_**(20:46) **_From: **Mine**

_Yes, Ryoma?_

_-/-/-_

_**(20:47) **_From: **Ryo**

_You're welcome to peek, if you really want to know how big it is._

-/-/-

_**(20:57) **_From: **Mine**

_GOOD GLOB, RYOMA. BEHAVE!_

_-/-/-_

* * *

_**QED**_

_That came outta nowhere! An update! Woot woot!_

_Kidding. The song inspiration for this fic was actually a song's title and not the song itself (just re-read the title of this chapter lol) I was super duper eager to post this up! I actually just started typing away this morning (tryna post this up tonight, it's around 10 (UTC+08:00) in the evening here as I type this AN)_

_The reason for wanting to update was because of a review left by __**paz **__and a follow+favorite (double wow!) by __**hapiflower**__. My kokoro swelled! People still read my sh*t haha!_

_Anyway, not gonna say sorry for my take on Ryoma and Sakuno and everybody else! But I do wanna hear from you guys! Any suggestions of a theme or prompt for the next chappie? I'm still holding AN number 7 true – not gonna promise any __**immediate **__update as it will depend on my…uh…__**drive**__ to update, I guess haha!_

_Thanks again!_

_Keep safe, everyone! Still happy the Earth's healing amidst our pandemic._

* * *

As said by others, reviews also help keep the fire burning. Let us know if you're still there, our avid PontaPair shippers! Much love.

-nakneknik


End file.
